The Other Lily
by ChocoMadness123
Summary: When Lily Riddle finds out she is not Lord Voldemorts neice after all what will she do? She grew up with Severus Snape telling her she was Voldemorts neice, now she must find her real family, but making sure no one finds out she knows. What will Draco do? Will he help her? Or turn on her? Read on to find out!


Lily's p.o.v

I woke up from my nightmare again, screaming at the top of my lungs.

I look around and realise i'm in my room. That i'm safe. I had the nightmare again, about the boy with the lightning scar.

I started taking deep breaths while stroking my birth mark on my arm.

I look at it, It's like a lily flower spiralling up my arm. It starts at my writs with a stem and then spiralls around my arm to just below the inside of my elbow with a beautuful Lily.

I was named after it, My name is Lily. Lily Page Riddle. I am the neice of Lord Voldemort.

I am bring cared for by Severus Snape. The Lords secound in comand.

The door swings open and Severus walks in. ''Lily what happened? Another nightmare?'' He asks and sits on my bed.

''Yes, It's getting serious Severus! He was at Howarts! He looked right at me! It felt so real'' I sobbed.

He put his arm around my shoulder as I cried.

''Lily, In the morning we must talk. For now try and sleep'' He said.

I stopped sobbed and cried silently. Somehow I fell asleep.

Before I was fully consumed by sleep, I hear Severus whisper ''Happy birhtday little Lily''.

* * *

I wake up to find Severus gone. I frown, wondering what time it is.

Then I hear a little cough. I look over and smile.

Dobby the house elf is standing at the end of my bed.

''Good morning Miss Lily! Happy Birthday!'' He squeaks.

I smile and yawn ''Thanks Dobby!'' I manage to say in between my yawn.

''What would you like as your special birthday breakfast Miss Lily?'' He asks.

''Hmmm how about some of your amazing Scrambled eggs? Please?'' I ask.

''Of course Miss Lily! Dobby will happily make your scrambled eggs! Right away!''

He squeaked and disapperated. I sigh and get dressed.

I wear my favourite pair of light blue skinny jeans and a basic, black t-shirt along with my black converse.

I look in the mirror and brush my hair, It reached the small of my back and is a auburny-red colour.

I decide to tie it up in a ponytail.

I skip out to the the dining area smiling. I see Severus sitting at the table already.

I sit beside him and say ''Morning!''

''Good morning Lily, Happy 11th birthday'' He smiles and hands me a little black box.

I look at him quizzingly.

I open the box and gasp, Inside is a beautiful gold necklace with a diamond Lily flower.

''Severus... this is beautiful! Thank you!'' I exclaim and hug him tightly.

He hugs back and laughs ''Your welcome little Lily'' He chuckles.

''Hey! Don't call me little!'' I pout.

That makes him laugh even more and i smile.

Severus is like a father to me.

His smile fades and he says ''Now Lily, I must visit Malfoy Manor today..'' He trails off.

I frown, I hate when he leaves. It's so boring!

I only have Severus and Dobby and Dobby is only here in the mornings.

''Oh... Ok have fun Severus'' I say and smile half heartedly.

''You must come with me'' He says. I look up and smile broadly.

''Really?! Ok! Um will I change?! I can wear my blue dress?! Or-''

''Lily! You look fine!'' Severus cuts me off.

''Oh ok!'' I say.

''After breakfast we will leave'' He states.

I smile at look down. My scrambled eggs appear.

I say a silent thank you to Dobby and dig in.

Nothing beats Dobby's scrambled eggs!

After I have finished my scrambled eggs and Severus finishes his coffee, We apperate to Malfoy Manor.

It's huge! It's like a mansion! It looks dark and mysterious though so i stick close to Severus.

We walk up to the front door and Severus knocks loudly, three times. Then the door swings open and Dobby opens the door.

''Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Please enter.'' He says while keeping his eyes on the floor.

''Dobby!'' I beam. He looks up and squeakes

''Miss Lily! Dobby didn't know you were visiting! Please enter! Anything Dobby can get for Miss Lily?'' He asks.

''No thanks Dobby! Maybe later!'' I beam.

''Come, Lily we must go. Lead us to Lucias Dobby.'' Severus says calmly.

''Yes Sir, Mister Malfoy is in the library. Please follow me!'' He squeaks and closes the door behind us.

We follow him to a large room, with bookshelves everywhere. I can't see any bit of the walls.

It looks like the bookselves are built into the walls. It's the most beautiful thing i have ever seen!

Severus often teases me for being a book worm! I love books! I read whenever i can, whether it's a Spell book, Potion book or sometimes muggle books!

The things muggles come up with are priceless! Like a vampire who sparkles in the sun?! Get real!

''Lily'' Severus snaps.

I snap my eyes to him ''Yes?''

''Stop daydreaming'' He says and pushes me forward.

''Sorry'' I mumble. I look up at the figures sitting on the couch watching us.

I recognise the first on the couch to be Lucias Malfoy, I've seen pictures of him in the Daily Prophet.

Sitting next to him must be his wife, Narcissa Malfoy.

They stand up, Lucias says in a calm voice ''Hello Severus, Is this her?'' He asks and Severus nods.

''It's lovely to meet you dear, I'm Narcissa Malfoy.'' Narcissa smiles at me extending her hand.

I shake it ''Lovely to meet you too Ma'am! My name is Lily.'' I say and smile broadly.

Severus always taught me to be polite.

''I'm Lucias Malfoy, Welcome.'' Lucias says and extends his hand.

I shake it and say ''Nice to meet you Sir and you both have a beautiful house!'' I say smiling.

I have a feeling Severus is smirking behind me.

''Thank you dear! You are welcome any time.'' Narcissa says smiling.

I'm starting to like her.

''Lucias, Narcissa, We need to talk.'' Severus says sternly.

''Of course Severus. Lily you can stay here and meet Draco. Help yourself to the books if you want'' Narcissa says kindly and calls Draco.

Suddenly a voice shouts from the halls ''Coming Mother!''

After a minute a blond haired boy who looks maybe a year or two older than me strides in.

''Draco stay here and keep Lily company.'' Lucias says and walks out with Narcissa and Severus.

* * *

Once they leave I turn around and see Draco staring at me.

''What?'' I ask and look at my clothes thinking i had something on them, Nothing there.

''Nothing! I'm Draco Malfoy'' He says and extands a hand. I smile and shake it. His hands are warm.

''I'm Lily Riddle'' I say and he smiles.

''What age are you Lily?'' He asks while sitting down and motions me to sit beside him.

I sit and answer ''I turned 11 today, How about you?'' I ask

''Well happy birthday then! and i'm 11 as well!'' He says smiling

''Thanks! and really? Cool!''

''So what do you like to do?'' He asks

''Read mostly'' I admit.

''Really?! Me too! Come on i'm show you my favourite books!'' He says and grabs my hand and we run over to one of the bookshelves.

I blush slightly because he's holding my hand but shake it off.

He shows me book after book!

I have read most of them but then we come across 'Hogwarts a' history'

I remember being halfway through that book but i used to when i was practises a spell and... it didn't end well.

''Oh I never got to finish that book!'' I exclaim.

''Really? Well you can borrow it if you want?'' He offers.

Before I can answer Lucias, Narcissa and Severus walk through the door.

''Did ye have fun?'' Narcissa says smiling

''Yeah it was great Mother! Lily should come over more often!'' Draco beams and i blush.

'' Actually we need to talk to you both'' Lucias says. I look at Draco and he looks just as confused as I am.

''Um okay?'' I say and sit down next to Severus.

''Lily you will be attending Hogwarts this year.'' Severus says. I gape at him.

''Lily don't do that, it's rude.'' Severus scold so i close my mouth quickly.

''Are you serious?'' I say

''Yes you will be attending with Draco starting in three weeks'' He says. I look at Draco who is beaming and i start to get excited.

''Thank you so much!'' I exclaim.

''You will be coming with me and Draco to get all your stuff for first year next week is that ok?'' Narcissa asks smiling.

''Yes it's perfect thank you so much Ma'am!'' I say happily.

She laughs ''Please, call me Narcissa!'' She says.

I smile at her. I'm really starting to like her!

''We must be off but I'll send an owl discussing transport and such soon.'' Severus says standing. I stand with him.

Narcissa comes over and hugs me ''Your welcome here any time Lily'' She whispers smiling. I hug her back and nod my head.

She stands back and Lucias shakes my hand ''Thank you Sir'' I say politely.

''Have a good day Lily'' He says and walks off.

Draco comes over and gives me a short hug. ''Here'' He says and shoves a book into my hand and runs off to his father.

I blush and walk out with Severus. I look down and see the book he gave me is 'Hogwarts A' History'.

Severus looks at me and smirks. ''What?'' I ask.

''Nothing, It's just that Malfoy boy has a bit of a thing for you!'' He chuckles.

''He does not!'' I say indignantly.

That just makes him laugh more.

''Narcissa loves you as well'' He states.

''Really? Why?'' I ask confused.

He shrugges and says '' She's always wanted a daughter like you I think?''

''I like her!'' I smile I look up and whisper ''Thanks Severus, For today and for Hogwarts''

He smiles at me sadly. ''You remind me of a witch i once knew... she was kind and caring just like you, and just as beautiful as you too'' He says sadly.

I think I see tears in his eyes but he shakes it off.

''You deserve this Lily! Your a very smart witch and you'll do amazing. Your already at the level of a 4th year if not 5th! If you fail a single test then i'll eat my cloak!'' He says and pushes me playfully.

I laugh and sigh ''I can't wait Severus!'' Then he grabs my arm and we apperate.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Sooo this is my new book! **_

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**I think i quiet like this story!:p **_

_**So enjoy! xxx - Choco**_


End file.
